valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
The 2nd Valhalla Assault
The 2nd Valhalla Assault is an event in the game, part of recurring Valhalla Defence set of events. The big reward of this event is Hrist, who can be swapped into the same party slot as Lenneth. To obtain her, you must be one of the top players in a ranking system determined by how many points you win from event quests. Up to top 10,000 players will get enough Odin coins to exchange them for the artifact that can unlock her. Players that achieve higher ranks can level the artifact. Certain weapons will give a point multiplier so that you earn more points per AP. Hrist's artifact Saint Halberd must be leveled to its max level of 10 to unlock the quest that gives her as a reward. For this you will need Iron/Bronze/Wooden Rings. Not everyone who receives the artifact also get enough coins to buy all needed rings in this event. Story Gameplay ::See also Valhalla Assault for additional info Short version: Fight in different battles to gain either Red, Yellow or Blue Badges and Contribution points (CP). After every 10 missions it's possible to take a bonus mission which gives a lot of badges of all colors and CP. Prizes automatically rewarded by amount of collected CP. Gained badges also can be exchanged for prizes in event Exchange Booth. Ranking is based on gained CP. You can get artifact only by getting coins from ranking. Compared to The 1st Valhalla Assault the new thing about this event are missions. They are available on main screen of the game under medal. Basic UI ;1. Base Here you can find first story quest for the event and take on bonus quest. Bonus quest requires 10 tickets gained by clearing assault quests. Rewards from bonus quests include a lot of badges of all colors and CP (Contribution Points) ;2. War Zones Here you can fight event enemies and gain event currency. Each location has two missions of different difficulty. The more difficult is the mission the better are rewards. Also, each location reward only one type of badges and has bonus characters which will make more damage and reward more badges if used in that location. Battlefields have Domination Levels which are the same for all players. Higher levels yeld more rewards. To level the War Zone players need to complete missions in them and decrease Assault Gauge. If Battlefield icon turned blue with a lock its Assault Gauge can't be affected until other zones will be leveled first. There is also special item which allows temporary transform Battlefield into Bonus Battlefield. Bonus Battlefield gives more CP than normal one. Ruins: * Red badges. Beckoned characters are Daline, Qilin and Mystina. Its easy mission asks for 15 000 power. It's hard mission requires 30 000 of power to clear, making it the most difficult mission of this event. Forest: *Yellow badges. Beckoned characters are Kachina, Lucian and Abel. Its Raid mission asks for 10 000 power. Its hard mission requires 25 000 of power to clear, making it the second one by difficulty for this event. Plains: *Blue badges. Beckoned characters are Jeanne, Silmeria and Brahms. It has missions for 5 000 and 20 000 power making it the easiest among Battlefields. Slayer Weapons Certain slayer weapons grant more progress and points than others. Slayer weapons can be acquired from special event gacha or as rewards for total CP in the event. One Vorpal Shade is guaranteered from every 11-pull. They can be equipped as main or sub weapon by any character. Effect will work only from the best weapon equipped. They give 100% increased attack power in the event (or 50% if placed as sub-weapon) and allow to get 250% of Contribution points with additional 50% points for each limit break of the weapon. So, there is no CP bonus for equipping several slayer weapons to one character, but there is a significant bonus for getting one slayer weapon for every character in your party. CP bonus works from both main and sub weapon. It's not cut in half if weapon is equipped as sub-weapon. The max possible CP bonus is 2000%. Exchange Booth Other rewards include Hammers to level weapons, Nameless Hero's Memories I to IV, Orb of Enchanting to use as fodder, R.Key and gold. Contribution Rewards Ranking Rewards Ranking rewards include Odin coins and Gems. Amount depends on place. Mission Rewards Rewards for missions are: Getting Main Rewards Thread of Fatum asks for 1,000 Odin coins and 320 coins more to get needed rings to level it to max from this event. It's possible to get Rings from other events too. Player needs to be in top 10,000 to get 1,000 Odin coins, but it counts in 450 coins from Contribution rewards. You get them by reaching 100,000 CP. If you get in top 10,000, but had less than 100,000 CP you may still lack coins to get artifact. To get enought coins to level artifact you need to be into top 5,000 (and have all coins from Contribution rewards). For other rewards look for main rewards from the list of Exchange Booth (aside Awakening Amber for Odin coins - it's not worth it), then Hammers. If you get some badges left spend them on Books. External Links * Guide for the 1st event by ScherBR Category:Events